


Héroe

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Interest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger dejó mucho más que edificios destruidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe

Hay buenas razones por las que Wild Tiger fue más conocido como destructor que como héroe y los muchos archivos de los juicios contra Wild Tiger son una prueba de eso.

Aun así, Wild Tiger dejó mucho más que destrucción tras su carrera en Sternbild.

Yuri puede verlo en el retiro de Brooks, quien prefirió vivir su vida en lugar de vivir de venganza.

Puede verlo en Blue Rose, quien parece esforzarse en ser una heroína que Wild Tiger aprobaría en lugar de ser el bombón que solo está ahí para complacer a la audiencia masculina.

Y puede verlo en sí mismo, en la forma en la que a veces no impide una captura de parte de los héroes para que la voz de Tánatos sea escuchada; en el hecho de que ha desaprovechado en muchas ocasiones la oportunidad de dejar en llamas a un asesino antes de escapar de los héroes, a pesar de tener tiempo suficiente para ello.

Debería odiarlo por ello, debería resentirlo por hacerlo aceptar que la justicia de Wild Tiger no es falsa y que su propia justicia, que todavía lo lleva a impartirla a quienes lo merecen, no es la única solución.

Pero en vez de eso recuerda la calidez del apretón de manos con el que se despidieron cuando Wild Tiger se retiró, recuerda que Wild Tiger eligió a su familia y no a su propio orgullo ni a la farsa de Hero TV, y antes de estar consciente de lo que está haciendo, sonríe al pensar en él.

Porque aun después de haberse retirado, Wild Tiger es un verdadero héroe.

Su héroe.


End file.
